


Conveniently Placed Mistletoe

by YourLocalPriestess



Series: Mass Effect Christmas [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: ALMOST nsfw but not quite, F/F, Fluff, and kissing, bc mistletoe, biotic lesbians are the best lesbians, look!!!, my favorite femslash babes, set during ME2, there are mentions of copious alcohol consumption, there is also intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Jack helps Miranda back to her room after the Christmas party. Gee, I wonder what happens next.For day 28 of the ME Christmas Prompts: Mistletoe!





	

“Jack!” Miranda shouted, slurring the woman’s name only slightly. “I don’t need you’re hic-elp.”

Jack had slung one of Miranda’s arms around her own neck and was supporting her as they walked past Miranda’s office. “Sure you don’t, princess.”

Miranda, none-too-gracefully, wiggled out of the other biotic’s grasp and gripped the doorframe to her bedroom for support. Jesus, she shouldn’t have drank so much. “I’ll have you know,” she hiccuped again, “you’re not the only one with a fucked up past. I worked hard to get where I am today.”

Jack crossed her arms and gave her the same old smirk that always got right under her skin. “Never said you didn’t, princess.”

Miranda huffed and another hiccup escaped her. She felt whatever small bravado had filled her a moment ago draining away. “Well…good. Then…I’m going to bed.” She let go of the wall to walk toward the bed and felt her legs buckle. Jack was there before she hit the floor, supporting her the same way she had before.

Miranda looked up, blinking to try and catch her bearings, to find Jack’s face much closer than she thought it would be. She blushed and looked back at the floor. “Thanks.” She cleared her throat and looked back up. Jack was grinning and biting her lip. “What’s that look for?”

Jack let out a laugh and nodded to the top of the door frame, directly above them. Miranda groaned at the sight of mistletoe.

“Goddammit, Kasumi,” she muttered (slurred).

“I think it’s kind of funny,” Jack countered, a laugh still creeping into her voice.

“I think it’s–” Miranda stopped. She was suddenly very aware of Jack’s hand at her waist, pulling her closer. Her breath hitched and she felt her cheeks light up again. She turned her head toward the other woman. “Jack–”

Jack’s lips silenced her. The hand that wasn’t at her hip twisted in her hair and pulled her closer still. It only took a moment for Miranda to regain some sense of control. Miranda snaked an arm around the other woman’s waist, albeit clumsily, and pushed her against the wall. Jack smiled through the kiss and responded by kissing her harder, tugging at her hair.

When they broke apart they were both panting, lips still red and wet from the embrace. Miranda leaned her forehead against Jack’s in attempt to stop her head from spinning; the combination of the kiss and all that alcohol was a heady one.

“What was that about?” Miranda whispered.

Jack shot her that insufferable smirk and shrugged one shoulder, using the other hand to pull Miranda close again. “It’s mistletoe. Traditions and all that shit.”

Miranda chuckled and shook her head. She moved to pull away and was immediately stopped with another kiss. She kissed Jack back hungrily. Jack pushed them both off the wall and walked them backwards until Miranda’s legs hit the bed. She pushed her onto it and Miranda laughed as she hit the soft mattress. Jack crawled on top of her and left kisses trailing up Miranda’s neck and jaw.

“God bless, Kasumi,” Miranda sighed, before she was silenced by another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Miranda/Jack before, but I headcannon the hell out of it bc these biotic babes would be the best power couple everrrrrr. But anyway, thank you for reading!!! (Also, it's only 10pm here so I still made it! lol) *hugs*


End file.
